User blog:Stormjay Rider/...and Interactive Story blogs make a comeback!
Let's see if these are still interesting. You wake up inside a black room. You see nothing -- except for four places where light is let in. These locations show the locations of four doors. From above, a voice says, "Here is your choice, minifigure. You must choose one of these four doors, and determine your destiny." You slowly walk up and peer through the windows in each door. Starting with the one closest to the left, you see the surface of a planet, covered by rockets and lunar bases. Looking through the next door, you see a stone fortress, built inside of a great forest. The third door reveals a glimpse of another fortress, blasted by cannonballs, with a black-masted ship docked nearby. The fourth and final door shows you A police station situated in a bustling modern city. The voice repeats again, "You must choose one of these doors". So, make your choice: 1A: Space 1B: Castle - Winner! 1C: Pirate 1D: Town You walk through the doorway, and find yourself in the middle of the forest. The sun is setting behind you. Ahead of you, a once glorious castle lies in ruins, shattered by cannon -- and what were those mysterious holes? An aged knight is patrolling the grounds. You come up to him and ask what has happened. "This land was once normal and peaceful--well, relatively peaceful," the knight says. "We battled the Black Falcons in predictable battles. The side with more soldiers, or better weapons, would win. Then Majisto came--and shattered the normal life we had, bringing in magic that broke down our life. Reality seemed to fall apart quickly, and we were beset by unknown forces. We tried to accomodate this as best we can--as in the days of Jayko--but then we lost our hold against Skeletons and Trolls. In these past days, we've even heard sightings of elemental assassins and savage beasts with weapons. We need help if we're going to bring this kingdom back together." What are you going to do? 2A: Volunteer to help the kingdom 2B (or not 2B): Go and look for the elemental assassins 2C: Go and look for the savage animals with weapons - Winner! 2D: Give up and return to the door You tell the old man that you will go look for the animals with weapons. He wishes you good luck, though he doubts you'll get very far. '' ''You follow a dirt path through the forest. Many of the trees are felled, and you see the remains of knights and horses--and a few clothed animal pelts. You must be on the right track. Eventually, you reach a fork in the road--you're not sure what to do. A traveling peasant comes up behind you. "Where are the animals with weapons"? you ask. He points down the right path, and you follow it. Then a trapdoor opens beneath you, and next thing you know, you are underwater, with a pack of Squid Warriors are surrounding you, waving their tridents. What are you going to do? 3A: Swim back to the top - Winner! 3B: Fight the Squid 3C: Sit down and wait for the Squid to kill you You kick up with your legs, swimming upward. The squid begin to follow you. Up you go, racing through the darkness, searching for the light... Squid warriors beneath your feet, pointing sharp tridents... endless ocean all around you... a dim light up ahead.... Squid warriors... endless ocean... daylight above... Category:Blog posts